Talento
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: El camino al amor muchas veces suele ser muy distinto de lo que nosotros pensamos… (YAOI, AU)


**Talento**

 **El camino al amor muchas veces suele ser muy distinto de lo que nosotros pensamos…**

Su mirada esmeralda, veía con ensoñación al hombre delate suyo. Concentrado, con una habilidad pocas veces vista en una persona, aunque más que concentrado en esa persona,Él escuchaba con atención la música producida por aquel ser…

Cuanto tiempo estarás allí? Esa voz lo saco de su pequeño mundo, trayéndolo así a la realidad y con ello un sonrojo en sus preciosas mejillas

Este yo no… bajo la cabeza, avergonzado por ser descubierto por aquella persona no, no quería interrumpirlo se disculpo con voz tímida

Atla, no es necesario que te disculpes expreso el otro sin expresión alguna ahora date prisa, que ya llevas cinco minutos de retraso sin más, regreso su atención al piano

Tenía 16 años, y desde que cumplió los cinco tuvo un talento nato para manejar cualquier instrumento musical. Actualmente y con el apoyo incondicional de su padre, madre y su hermano, un maestro privado le solía asistir, todas las tardes después de que saliera del colegio.

Amaba la música, y eso era un talento que corría por sus venas. Aun recordaba cómo sus padres, solían darle un espacio en sus fiestas dadas, para demostrar su talento y del mismo modo ellos pudieran presumir de su pequeño hijo talentoso.

Amaba la musica y el tocarla, el producirla era algo que le hacia sentirse como ...no sabia como expresar eso, que sentia al tocar un instrumento musical.

Asmita, ese era el nombre de su actual maestro. El padre de este, era la persona que le había enseñado desde que cumplió diez y su hermano, dejara de acompañarlo a la escuela de musica para dedicarse a diseñar, su hermano gustaba mas de ello. Al no contar con la compañía de su hermano, sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era que un maestro lo asistiera y fue por ello que conocio a Asmita, el hijo mayor de su primer maestro.

Asmita, ese era el nombre de aquella persona que le hacia sentir en el apogeo de la inspiracion. Siempre que el estaba, podia tocar hasta el cansancio sin desafinar y hasta incluso podia componer melodias.

Has mejorado mucho por más corto o extraño que sea el alago, siempre causaba este un efecto en el pequeño Atla mi padre estará orgulloso, cuando regrese agrego con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo sus mejillas arder

Yo... siempre era igual, por más que tratara de decir algo más que monosílabos no podía

Atla, hermano el peli lila deseo por primera vez matar a su hermano estas... Oh, yo... después del llamado y al abrirse la puerta, un joven de la misma edad que Atla asomo su cabeza y al ver a los dos ocupantes supo que había metido la pata - ya me voy - así como llego, así salió

Tu hermano, se comporta extrano Atla no pudo evitar suspirar ante las palabras dichas

Lo sé dejo salir otro suspiro al recordar a su hermano menor y gemelo a la vez está enamorado expreso sin mucha importancia. Y era cierto desde que Mu, habia encontrado a la persona con la cual tontear andaba _tonto-_

Shaka, mi hermano parece mas en la luna que en esta tierra y apesar de que muchas veces solian ser muy formales, había momentos en los que podian hablar como amigos

Y eso es raro? Atla, no pudo evitar cuestionarse ello. Y es que si lo pensaba, su hermano y el hermano de Asmita siempre que estaban juntos eran caso perdido

No, desde que llegamos a esta casa. Shaka dejo de ser normal acepto el mayor

Mu, bueno Mu siempre ha sido especial inclino un poco su cabeza al decir ello

Tan especial como tu? y a pesar de que las palabras salieron tan ligeras, algo dentro de ambos supo que el significado no era así digo... las mejillas de Atla se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y trato de pensar en algo que no fuera en la persona de su lado

Asmita! - ahora era el rubio que deseo asesinar a su hermano, quien habia sido el del grito a...han visto a Mu? Pregunto el rubio, y si no fuera por que Asmita no podia ver, estaba seguro que lo mataria con la mirada Atla... llamo a lo que este le miro con curiosidad dile a mi hermano que si y quitale esa cara de estrenido que siempre se carga ahora si Shaka estaba condenado, por que ni al bien pisaran el hogar de ambos, Asmita se encargaria de hacerle pagar sus palabras adios hermanito se despidió con sorna

Shaka - las mejillas de Asmita y Atla hacian juego - este...es mejor seguir - con incomidad expreso - ese dia Shaka, habia firmado su sentencia - penso Asmita -

Si es lo sera lo mejor acepto el hermoso Atla concentrenado su mirada en el hermoso piano, negro de aquella gran habitación blanca tener un talento para la musica, pero no para decir lo que se siente pensó antes de dejar salir un suspiro

Atla tal vez solo tal vez debería hacerle caso a su odioso hermano menor y decirle de una vez a peli lila mayor su sentir yo... podia ser bueno para muchas cosas pero el hablar de sus sentimientos con la personas causante de todos ellos, era muy complicado ... mejor actuar que hablar, no?

Las mejillas de Atla se tineron de un intenso carmin al sentir los labios de su maestro sobre los suyos.

***M***

Hasta que por fin! Un suspiro de alivio abandono su cuerpo

Tú tardaste más

Pero, es muy diferente apenas y no conociamos se excuso

Y?, Asmita fue más valiente

Oye, es mi hermano no me digas que...

Solo hay lugar para un rubio en mi corazón y ese eres tú se acerco y le dio un casto beso

Eso espero sonrió para luego tomar la mano del peli lila y dejar a sus hermanos fuera de su vigilancia

***M***

Seguimos? Unos minutos depues de estar demostrando sus sentimientos por medio de besos, hablo después de todo aun tenemos un talento que explotar le sonrió ampliamente

Si - asintio y volvio atomar su anterior lugar -

 *****M*****

 **PV: el Amor!** ***.***

 **Ikki: traidora** **¬.¬***

 **PV: y ahora?!** **O.O?**

 **Ikki: se supone que eres Shakamuista?, Milocamuista?, DMAfrodista?, AiorosShurista?, y no sé qué tanto más y terminas escribiendo Hetero** **le reclama**

 **PV: que?, me perdi con Milocamuista...jajaja... De donde sacaste esos términos?**

 **Ikki: eso no importa, ahora responde!**

 **PV: bueno, bueno tienes razon en estar molesto pero asi como a mi me gusta el Yaoi hay muchas personas que gustan de lo Hetero y no me parece justo que se adecuen a mis gustos, por que cuando yo no era yaoista me gustaba leer mucho Hetero**

 **Ikki: hay si claro** **¬.¬**

 **PV: si no te gusta, la puerta esta abierta - abre la puerta**

 **Ikki: me estas votando?!**

 **PV: no, como crees** **con sarcasmo**

 **Ikki: eres una ingrata, yo que te eh acompanado desde que iniciaste!** **se gira indignado**

 **PV: pero, pero es que tu...**

 **Ikki: nada me voy y jamas pienso regresar!**

 **PV: no!, Ikki discúlpame no lo vuelvo hacer** **TuT**

 **Ikki: no te creo** **se hace de rogar**

 **PV: te lo prometo!, pero no te vayas!, te prometo no molestarte mas...yo te quiero mucho**

 **Ikki: ya, ya deja el drama ademas de que se muy bien que quieres a Kanon y a Mu más**

 **PV: ush eres un tarado** **le mira mal - un momento, estas celoso?!** ***.***

 **Ikki: suenas, jamas lo estaria menos de ti loca**

 **PV: ey! sin ofender. Ademas quien querria el carino de ti loco, mira que hasta Esmeralda y Pandora prefirió la muerte**

 **Ikki:...**

 **PV: ay no, ay no... Disculpame!** **Sale tras el fénix**


End file.
